Proto-Ketgat
<< Back to Conlangs Characteristics Proto-Ketgat keeps the old Nekturian phonological system practically intact. There are some innovations in the declension of adjectives and pronouns, while verbs are somewhat simplified. Phonology Consonants Vowels Vowels are: Syllabic vowels R''', '''L, M''' and '''N are generally realized as the corresponding consonant preceded or followed by a vowel u''', thus: '''R -> ur/'ru' etc. Morphology Nouns There are three gender of nouns: masculine, feminine and neuter. Nouns are declined according to two numbers: singular and plural, and to nine cases, viz.: #Nominative (subject) #Accusative (direct object) #Dative (indirect object) #Ablative #Genitive (possessive) #Locative #Commitative (company) #Instrumental #Vocative Noun declension is extremely regular, with very few exceptions. Masculine Nouns | |} Feminine Nouns | |} Neuter Nouns | |} Adjectives The '-i' thematic vowel is used with all adjectives, and expanded to '-iy-', affecting the form of some endings. Mupphiyu, mupphiye, mupphiyi "new", "young" | | |} KLmtiu, kLmtie, kLmti "great" | | |} Comparative Form Superiority The suffix '-êl-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. This new adjective has the thematic vowel '-iy-' twice. Ex.: *'kLmtiyu' "large", kLmtiyêliyu "larger" *'mupphiyu' "new", mupphiyêliyu "newer" *'punniyu' "good", punniyêliyu "better" Equality Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-êdhên-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. This new adjective has the thematic vowel '-iy-' twice. Ex.: *'kLmtiyu' "large", kLmtiyêdhêniyu "the largest" *'mupphiyu' "new", mupphiyêdhêniyu "the newest" *'punniyu' "good", punniyêdhêniyu "the best" Pronouns Pronouns follow the same declension system used for nouns and adjectives, with little differences in some forms. Personal Third person pronouns are prefixed with a form of the old demonstrative hu. 1st and 2nd person pronouns have special forms, while the 3d person pronoun follows the regular noun endings. 1st and 2nd Person Pronuns | |} Possessive Possessive pronouns are declined like any other adjective. Demonstrative *'iddhiyu, -e, -i' "this" (very near) *'diziyu, -e, -i' "this" (not so near) *'gîriyu, -e, -i' "that" (far) Interrogative *'ghî' "what" *'ghânu' "who" *'goheru' "which" *'gûneng' "how" *'hMtior' "where" *'gohMtuor' "when" Relative *'ghîu' "that" *'ghânu' "who" Indefinite *'hRkonnnu' "some", "any" *'mamêhonnu' "no", "none" *'duttu' "all", "every" *'ghettu' "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers *0 dhâlu *1 hon *2 tugwêdduz, -ez, -iz *3 dLdhes *4 gohedL *5 dhMgu *6 zihêddhes *7 dhâdi *8 uhêdu *9 mûphi *10 tâddhes *11 hontâddhes *12 tuguêtâddhes *13 dLdhetâddhes *14 gohedLtâddhes *15 dhMgutâddhes *16 zihêdtâddhes *17 dhâditâddhes *18 uhêdutâddhes *19 mûphitâddhes *20 phMdi *21 phMdi honnu *30 dlMde *40 gohelMde *50 dhêmgohMde *60 zihêddhMde *70 dhâdMde *80 uhêdMde *90 mûphMde *100 dhânu Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 bLnihêliyu, -e, -i *2 dhîkMdiyu, -e, -i *3 dLdhîhêliyu, -e, -i *4 gohLdiyu, -e, -i *5 dhMgMdiyu, -e, -i *6 zihêddhiyu, -e, -i *7 dhâdêniyu, -e, -i *8 uhêdepphiyu, -e, -i *9 mûphimmiyu, -e, -i *10 tâddhêniyu, -e, -i Conjunctions Coordinating *'ghoye' "for" *'hî', goy "and" *'mahN' "nor" *'dhât', nez, bûlN "but" *'uho' "or" *'ihMted' "yet" *'eddhêna' "so" Correlative *'hNpuz/ez/iz … hi … ' "both … and … " *'uho … uho … ' "either … or … " *'mahN … mahN … ' "neither … nor … " *'mewu … dhat … ' "not … but … " *'meddhu … dNpN … ' "not only … but also … " Subordinating *'tibuhêd' "after" *'gMdot' "although" *'dhî' "if" *'iddhâd' "unless" *'ghîuk' "so that" *'bLdMd' "therefore" *'hebbîsL' "in spite of", "despite" *'ghoye' "because" Verbs *Continuous tenses are lost. *Conditional Mood retains only three basic tenses: Present, Past (Perfective) and Future. Concepts *'Voices': Active *'Moods': Indicative, Subjunctive, Conditional *'Tenses': Present, Present Continuous, Perfective, Aorist, Imperfective, Pluperfect, Past Continuous, Future, Future Perfect, Future Continuous *'Persons': 1st, 2nd and 3rd *'Numbers': Singular and Plural Sample Conjugation: Phêtiolu "see" Here is the full conjugation of the verb phêt-i-olu "see". For other verbs, just change the root (in this case, phêt-''') and the thematic vowel (-i-''' in this case). Active Voice Indicative =Present = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = =Future Perfect = Subjunctive =Present = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = =Future Perfect = Conditional =Present = =Past = =Future = Participle =Present = *'phêt-i-yeu' =Perfective = *'phêt-i-teyu' =Aorist = *'phêt-i-zdeyu' =Imperfective = *'phêt-i-tteyu' =Pluperfect = *'phêt-i-layu' =Future = *'phêt-i-doyu' =Future Perfect = *'phêt-i-lteyu' Imperative Vocabulary *Swadesh List: Here we give the Swadesh List for Proto-Ketgat. Sample *"Duttuhes ûnanuhes meddhing rêphliyuhes, têkmêtetum hî têlihêdenz. Hegîreks lesewe hî gMzêhMzêhe, ghoy tiphing eshêolu hon uhodluk izbêlêdub hLnMtetik." **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''